phantom's luck
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: Danny's luck may have been rotten before but with coming of a uncle he did not know he had, his luck will see a big turn around. DxS Rated T to be safe. Please review it is nice to hear what other people have to say
1. Chapter 1 Phantom's uncle

**Hello guys and gals this my first story so be a little bit nice to me. No PP**

 **This story is a mixture of multiple concepts which i find to interesting and fun to write. The main point of view is Danny's unless told other wise, and yes there is an OC and the crew might be a bit ooc.**

 **Danny-16**

 **Sam-15**

 **Tucker- 16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, if i did it would last longer that it did**

 **well on with the show**

Chapter 1 Phantom's uncle

? POV

"What does it say" asked Vernon ,an American museum representative."It say that phantom defeated Plasmius in battle in the sky and a portal to the underworld opened, in which Plasmius went through with phantom in pursuit with two oddly clothed teen's" I finished translating from the roman text which we found near to the coliseum along with other scrolls which talk about this phantom deity. "well thanks to you we found another roman god" he said with excitement in his voice.

After saying good bye Vernon left my assistant Cameron came in "sir Your brother is calling" He said. I smiled at the thought of my brother trying to get me to become a ghost hunter. " what does Jack want now" I asked with humor in my voice.

Danny's POV

"BEWARE." Box ghost yelled before he was sucked into the Fenton thermos. I sighed before heading back to class. I learned how to share memories with my clones and how to discreetly clone my self. "Who was it this time" sam asked. "It was just box ghost" " That's the 15th time this week" "He just keeps coming back for more" The rest of the school day went without anymore ghost incidents.

When we got home Dad looked like he had won the lottery or successfully caught a ghost. "What got dad so excited mom" I asked. "Jack got his brother to come visit us" Mom replied." I didn't know your dad had a brother" Tucker stated. "Neither did I" I replied .I thought of any time that dad mentioned having a brother but nothing came to mind. "Who is he" Sam asked "A famous archeologist who easily translates dead languages." Mom replied

After calming dad we went the basement and had tucker look for any information on my uncle. " Danny you might want to see this" Tucker said. What tucker found is that his name was John Davenson. He participated in around 20 excavations and translated many scrolls, I looked at sam to see if she knew anything about him. She looked at me with a look that said _how can you not know about this_. After finding little things about him like he has few weapons like swords, scythes and nun chucks we went up to the living room. "I wonder what he is like" Sam asked to no one in particular. "Well we will see when he gets here" I replied

? POV

As i am waiting for the plane I see an old friend reading a news paper. "Beta" I muttered. The man in question looked around for a few seconds before spotting me. once he spotted me he smiled and sat right down next me. "Abusing our enhanced senses are you Alpha?" He said suppressing a laugh. I simply smiled at my old code name. "Yep, how are guys doing these days" "not bad, where you going?" Amity park going to see some family, might stay there for an awhile" I said casually.

My cell went off as soon we stopped talking. "Hello this John Davenson what I can help you with" I asked hello this is Principal Ishiyama of casper high i heard tat you were coming to amity park so i was wondering if you could teach here for the time you are here with the history teacher." She asked I thought about it for a few seconds. "Sure." I replied .After a few more minutes of talking with beta an announcement said that my plane is ready to board

Danny's POV

"Found you fentoe-nail." Dash yelled. I just sighed at the voice of the school bully. Dash picked me up. "What wrong now dash" I asked annoyed. nothing "I just feel like to punch something just for fun." Dash says with a smirk. There was snicker from the populars at my misfortune. I had it with bullying and before Sam can tell him off my fist came into contact with his face.

Third person POV

When Danny punched Dash's face dash dropped Danny. Everyone was shocked that Danny had punched dash. The rest of the jock charged at Danny along with dash to subdue him. Dash tried to punch Danny only for his swing to miss and get punched in the stomach. Several jocks charged only to be brought down with skill and grace. Only Dash was able to stand but he ran at the sight of his defeated friends. Danny grabbed sam's and tucker wrist and left the building. "When Fenton learned to fight like that." Some said in the crowd.

Sam's POV

I can't believe that Danny just fought dash not because I not because I thought it was impossible but because we tried not have Danny fight anyone else besides ghosts and freak show. After getting back to the Fenton works "Danny you could have revealed your identity back there!" I scolded. Danny just jumped on to the couch and just stared at me. I was done with dash bulling me and someone had to put him in his place" He said

It remained silent for some time until tucker left "I am nervous about my uncle. I have not heard anything about my uncle at all until now. l the only thing that was close to a uncle was Vlad." Danny said with distance. "Why share with just me" I asked "even though Tucker is my best friend but I feel like there are certain things I can share with you." He said."If I had to keep the secret with only one of you, It would be you sam." I blushed what he saying. Did he really trust me that much?

After tucker everything went back to normal and few hours past then Danny's mother and father came back with Danny's uncle. "Danny your uncle will be staying with us for two years." Danny's mom said

Danny's POV

When My parents walked through the door they looked they had a good laugh over something. When my uncle came through I was kind a surprised because when he looked at me his eyes widened then he smiled at me like he knew a secret that would change both our worlds. "Hello Danny" My uncle said with a voice that belong to a man beyond his years.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this and be sure to review this.**

 **Well I will be off and readying the next chapter for you guys**

 **Danny: hello shadow.**

 **author: WHAT THE HECK *falls out of the chair***


	2. Chapter 2 Phantom' Lies

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. *pokes Danny***

 **Danny: *Sighs* I AM real**

 **Author: OK**

 **Author: I do not own Danny phantom. I wish though. Ok enough talk on with the show**

 **Chapter 2 Phantom's Lie's**

John's POV

"Hi Danny" I said. If Jack knows any thing about me it's that it is REALLY hard to keep secrets from me. The town may be oblivious to Danny's little secret but one look and I could tell that he Is Danny Phantom by looks and the story that my brother and his wife that they're inventions keep on going after Danny.

After getting setting up in the guest bedroom I went down stairs for dinner. "So what are you going to do while you are here John" Maddie asked "Teach at the local high school" I replied "So you will be teaching history" Danny asked "Yep". Danny's friends where oddly silent during the entire dinner (they joined us for dinner)

After dinner Danny and his friends went down into the basement. "Is it normal for dinners to be that quiet?" I asked. "No, normally they are more lively" Maddie replied.

I followed Danny to the basement to eavesdrop on what they were saying. "Danny your uncle seems to know something about you. "Maybe he thinks your Danny Phantom" A feminine voice said. How would he know. "We have not revealed it to anyone and he can't go off intuition alone. Can he?" Danny said

Danny's POV

"Actually I can" A voice said. We all jumped at the voice. My uncle is leaning on the wall with a smile. "I do not think, I know" He said. "How do you know" Sam asked as she moved closer to me. "Two things: one How similar they look. 2. How my brother's inventions keep on going after Danny." He replied matter of factly. "So what are you going to do?" Tucker asked. Both sam and tucker were next to me in a protective stance. "Nothing, I know that how big this secret is and how harmful it can be." He replied. That did nothing calm sam and tucker and he noticed. " I know you guys don't exactly trust and to be fair you just met me but i know secrets that could get people killed." He said. "Like what" I asked "Like how I'm a former CIA agent and to answer the question before you ask it I trust you guys because if you can keep Danny's for as long as you have you are more than trustworthy" He said

After a second of silence sam was the first to speak "How long do you think we've kept his secret?" She asked. " Since the portal activation about 2 years give or take a few days" He said. I guess he figured that I was in the portal when It was activated. "You know since a lot of girls would go after Phantom at a moments notice, how about say that you have say you have someone waiting for you in the ghost zone" He suggested. That sounded like a sound plan and because people do not venture into the Ghost Zone besides at all it is likely they will never find out that we are lying.

"Okay but how do we prove it." I asked "Easy" He replied. As soon he pulled out a gold ring. "I found this at a dig where the people considered it a piece of junk so I kept it and I think if lace it with ectoplasm it will not be considered a real world item." he said as he handed me the ring. Taking his advice I closed my hand and formed a really weak ecto beam. When I opened my hand it was glowing a ghostly white.

The next day I was awakened by a explosion. When I got down stairs there was ectoplasm every where. "New invention?" I asked. "At least it was." Dad said.

"I wonder if he will reveal that you are related to him" Sam asked. "I don't know but i think Dash will leave me alone after that little fight yesterday" I replied with a smile playing at the edges of my mouth. Sam and Tucker rolled they're eyes at the thought that dash would me alone.

John's POV

4 period's went by and all asked the same questions like "Do you go through temples dodging traps" and other questions like that. When 5th period came around Danny looked like he got hit by a train though he seemed pretty happy for whatever reason." Hello everyone I am Mr. Davenson and the next Year and a half i will be teaching along your normal history teacher" I said. The class mummers a bit as the history teacher toke role.

A kid who was named Dash Raised his hand. I nodded to him. Aren't you that famous archeologist that found a bunch of scrolls that said Phantom existed during the time Romans" He asked "Yes I was" I replied. Through out the period, students would ask about the digs i've been on. At the end a girl named Paulina asked "if you don't have house here then where are you staying." "I could afford a penthouse but I decide to live with my family that lives here: the Fentons. The entire class went silent at the mention of the Fentons.

After school finished I Started on the back to the Fenton works I ran into Danny's group "Hey Guys" I sad. A wisp of smoke came out of Danny's mouth. "Ghost sense" Sam explained. I simply nodded. I watched as Danny hid to change into Danny Phantom

Danny's POV

When I got to a good hiding spot I transformed into Phantom. When I finished I saw that the ring is still on my finger. I grinned a the thought people would stop asking me to marry them. "There you are well." Skulker yelled. "What do you want Skulker" I replied. "Your pelt on my wall." He said as he fired a few homing missiles "Make up -you mind! First at the foot of your bed or on the wall chose one!" I yelled as I dodged the missiles. I fired a ecto beam at his head which decapatated him. "Cruse you welp" Skulker yelled in high pitch voice before sucking him into the Thermos.

When I landed I was mobbed by people. Paulina tried to jump to kiss me but I just went intangible having her fall onto some other people. "Phantom, don't you want to have someone speak in your after life?" She wined. Sorry to burt your bubble but I am already taken" I Replied annoyed. When they noticed the ring on my finger I went invisible and flew away leaving behind a shocked crowd.

I flew back where sam tucker and my uncle was. "Enjoyed your self there Danny?" Sam said smiling. "Yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck. As we were walking back my uncle whispered into my ear " Sam seemed jealous when Paulina tried to kiss you. She seems to care for you as more than a friend."

When we got to Nasty Burger Uncle stopped. "Danny from what your friends tell me you guys heavily dependent on Phantom, so I think I can solve that problem by teaching you guys how to fight effectively with melee weapons." He suggested. "Okay do you know a wide variety of weapons." Sam asked. I guess we all thought the same because I thought because of his CIA training he would be proficient with any weapons. "Yep, while you guys eat I will scout out a location once you guys are done head to the location I send to tucker's PDA." He replied after he stopped talking he took off to scout a location. "I wonder what we are going to fight with." Tucker asked no one in general. I don't know about us but I think Danny's will be a sword" Sam said refacing a time where I fought Vlad head to head with swords.

 **Danny: Finally! Girls will stop asking me to marry them.**

 **Author: haha. Oh and by the way Paulina is still crazy about you though.**

 **Danny: Shoot**

 **Author: what weapon would you prefer Danny**

 **Danny: Do I have a choice?**

 **Author: Nope, well guys see y'all later**

 **Danny:Firkin author**

 **Author: WHAT DID YOU SAY *shocks Danny with Plamius Maximums***

 **Danny:AHHHHHHHH**


	3. Chapter 3 Phantom training

**Author: Well guy and galls here is another chapter.**

 **Danny: I still can't change back because of you.**

 **Author: Sorry but that what you get and you get to do the the disclaimer.**

 **Danny: *sigh* Shadow does not own Danny phantom. If he did I would be King of the ghost zone**

 **Author: Now on with the show**

Chapter 3 Phantom's training

Paulina's POV

"You can't be still be in shock over him. I mean he is over a thousand years old." Star said trying to calm me down. I couldn't believe that phantom would chose one else over me. I am kind warm while that other girl because she is a ghost she is hard and cold. "He will be mine through any means necessary" I said with venom

John's POV

After walking around for a bit I found the prefect spot a nice grassy meadow untouched by human interference and it is behind a hill where people can not see us. So what are they're weapons going to be. Since tucker won't be fighting all that much a knife will do perfectly. For sam I have to guess since she will be probably be fighting with Danny a lot, a sword will do but which sword? since she is very athletic and lithe a katana will do nicely. Danny is going to be tricky since I've never had deal with any one like him. He needs ranger but he also needs a blunt weapon to deal knock out quickly, a scythe will do it perfectly. But since he would easily get disarmed at really close ranger so I think he needs to be trained with a reversal blade as well.

After sending the coordinates to tucker I went back to the Fenton works. After getting to my room I pulled out my watch. As soon I put it on A voice rings out a robotic "Activation code required". "Code 510910911omega alpha turbo." I replied. A laser hit my eye. "Identity verified Agent alpha" It replied. A few seconds after word a hologram of a soldier popped up. "Alpha your serum is inactive. Should I activate a stimulus." Turbo asked. The AI was faithful even when i defected. No but keep it on stand by." I replied

Danny's POV

When tucker finished his triple stack burger we got the cords to where uncle wanted to meet us. When we got to there he looked ready for the training. "Okay Danny can you form 4 weapons , A knife, katana, scythe, and a double edged sword?" He asked. I did that with ease. He picked up the doubled edge sword. "Tucker pick up the knife, sam the katana and Danny the scythe" He ordered. We picked our related weapons. "I chose each weapon based of your body composition and your role within the group though you if you want you could learn to use other weapons." He said for example Tucker here is the hacker I think would not use his weapon as much and from what I can tell he is good at blending in." he explained. other looked pretty nervous about this. " To start off attack me" He ordered.

The training went on like that him having us attack him to analyze the holes in our styles and told us to fix it. "Watch it Danny you are two open." he said. I charged at him swinging my ice scythe at him. None of us seemed able to touch him so I intended to change that. I stopped my scythe mid swing to hit with my fist but, he perfectly countered that. "Don't get Cocky Danny" He said. Thought the rest of the training I noticed similar things where he is able to tell what we are going to do seconds ahead of when we actually did it.

"Alright Sam, tucker you guys should get home, your parents are probably wondering where you are." He suggested. After they left he collapsed on the ground in a sweaty mess, I felt the same way. I collapsed next to him. "water?" He offered. I nodded. He pulled two water bottles from his backpack and handed one to me. After drinking half of his water he laughed. Danny I know you noticed it how I was able to predict most of your moves so I want you meet someone." He said laughing. He revealed a watch and a hologram popped and showed a soldier. I jumped back when it popped up. "This my AI companion, Turbo." He said. "So is he the reason why were able to predict our moves." I asked. He simply nodded and the hologram vanished.

We relaxed some more. My thoughts drifted to Sam. Ever since I got over my crush Paulina I realized I liked Sam in way that is more than a friend. Uncle must have noticed me drifting off. "What on your mind" He asked. "Sam" I replied without thinking. "You don't want to ruin your friendship, right?" He said. Was my uncle psychic. I looked with bewilderment then nodded. "Danny, you have nothing to fear. Even though I've only been here for two days but' from the stories I hear you two are practically made for each other." He said as he was getting up. When he said that I remembered all those romantic moments we share expelled the fake out make outs. By clockwork I've been obvious to our feelings to each other for a long time! "Now come on we've got more training to do!" he said holding out his hand.

Sam's POV

Danny's uncle'a training mad e me really sore, tried, hungry, and thirsty. When I got home I grabbed a salad and water and sat down at the table. Soon after mom and dad came down looking giddy. " Samantha dear give this to the Famous archeologist that is at our school next time you see him?" Dad ordered "Why?" I asked Because "He probably has some old artifact he would like to get rid and probably interesting tales to tell" Mom replied "What is is this invitation for again" I asked little confused for when a party is happing. "Your birthday" She said. Great my birthday. I'm not fond of birth days because they keep on trying to set me up with a rich teenage guy. "And here one for Danny too" Dad said as he handed me a second invitation. Why are they inviting Danny they hate him. Two reasons popped into mind: want to get into good terms with Danny's uncle by being nice his to his nephew or, Nanna told them to invite Danny. The former seemed correct to me.

The next day I overslept and rushed out the door to be on time I met up Danny and Tucker at Danny's locker. "Hey guys sorry about not meeting sooner uncles training yesterday tried me completely" Danny apologized "It's Okay man think it tired us all out." Tucker said. "Hey Danny I got invitation for you from my parents for my birthday party." I said. He looked at me in total shock when I handed it to him. "Have your parents been over shadowed?" Danny asked seriously.

 **Danny: Really shadow, Really.**

 **Author: Hehehe, well guys author chapter complete. And for those who do not know what a reversal sword is it basically a nonlethal weapon**

 **Danny: *Changes into Danny Phantom***

 **Author: Hey your powers are back**

 **Danny: *Grins evilly* Time for my revenge**

 **Author: Oh fiddlesticks**


	4. Chapter 4 Phantom's Girlfriend's

**Author: ….**

 **Danny: What wrong shadow besides, being covered in ectoplasm**

 **Author: ….Do it**

 **Danny: * shrugs* Shadow does not own Danny phantom**

 **Author: *cracks knuckles* On with the show**

 **Danny: Shoot**

 **chapter 4 Phantom's girlfriend**

Danny's POV

"Have your parent's been overshadowed?" I asked. Sam's parents hate me so, this is totally suspicious. "They're eyes were they're normal color so I don't think they were over shadowed" She replied. The warning bell went off and we headed off to class. Box ghost attacked but thats it until lunch. "Hey Fenton!" yelled Dash. Dash seemed to avoid me for the last two days but, of course he got his courage back. "I wan-" Dash said before a wave of meet hit him. I transformed and found lunch lady behind the lunch counter. "Pie?" She asked. I knew she was going blast me with meat no matter the answer so I hit her with a full on ecto blast and sucked her into the Thermos. "No, but soup would be nice" I replied I quickly changed back under a lunch table.

John's POV

My brother showed a new invention before I came to the school the Fenton broom 2.0 apparently it was a retractable broom that also hurts ghost. That broom gave me an idea since he is able to do that with that we are able to easily conceal weapons as metal cylinders. When Danny's class came around I quieted everyone down. " tomorrow will be a quiz" I said. I heard quite a bit of moaning. "Then after that I will reveal what we know of phantom from the past" Everyone perked up when they heard that. after the class Finished Sam came up and handed me a invitation. "My parent's wanted you come over to my birthday party because of reason I can only guess." She said annoyed. The rest of the school day went quickly.

I met up with with Danny and the others at the front after sorting a few papers. "Head to the Fenton works, we will be making the weapons today" I whispered. I headed to the highway and waited for a second. A motorcycle with a side car roared down the highway. It stopped where I was. After hoping on I quickly went to the Fenton works and met the group at the lab. My brother and Maddie where at a ghost hunter convention. After explain my idea we set to work everyone weapon was made and rearing to go.

Two days went by and for what ever reason ghost attacked which was odd as even Box ghost didn't show his face. "Apparently they are taking a unofficial holiday" Danny said during the morning. Some thing to do with going a few days with out being beat up. During those two days of peace Danny worked on a present for that used Ghost ice crystals.

Danny's POV

I was getting ready for Sam's birthday party. There multiple reasons that I'm happy that i kept my secret. One of the reasons is that Sam's parent's will try they're best to keep Sam from me. After getting dressed I went out into the hallway. "Danny you might wanna bring your reversal blade." Uncle suggested. "Why?" I asked " There was a group of thugs who target rich people who where spotted by police near by." He replied. I grabbed the cylinder that hides the reversal blade (to give you a example look the episode that Danny and Dash get shrunk and Maddie hits Skulker and the rat.) After hiding the it in my jacket uncle knocked on my door. "Ready to go nephew?" He asked. I nodded. get your helmet we are going by motor cycle.

After getting over the fact the motorcycle seemed to come from no where, we got to Sam's house. We parked on a near by street. "You got Sam's gift?" He asked. "Yep" I replied. "Then let's go"

Sam's POV

I already hate my birthday. All the guys that my parent tried to pair with me were all their. "Hello Samantha." A voice said. Behind me was Gerald Goldman one of the more richer guys, if that's even possible, that my parents tried to set me up with. I hope you will like my gift." He said seductively. I just roll my eyes at his attempt to flirt. The door bell rung. Father got the door but, I did not get to see who it was because mother took me to another room to greet more former suitors.

After awhile it was opening presents which is really a way for suitors to say who is richer. I as went through the presents I did see Danny but he is kept from speaking to me. Danny's uncle on the other hand i see almost always once every one distracted by the huge cake they set out "Danny wants to talk to you about something important" whispers to me.

A present sticks out to me because it is much less flashy than the others. Once I got to it Danny was allowed o be near to me. He was smiling nervously as opened. What was inside was a neckless with beautiful crystals that create a soft sound when they hit each other connected by a sliver and where a impression where an orb is suppressed to go. These are are made up of spectral ice because there are noting like these except the one that Danny gave me after he revealed his ice powers. I had Danny put it on for me. He held me close. "I know this is sudden but will you be my girl friend?" He whispered. "yeah" I whispered back

When the beauty of the item registered with the other my parents just stared at Danny with marvel probably in wonder where he got the item. "What are those." My mom asked "These are vision crystals they are extremely rare and i have to do a favor for a friend of my uncles who passed by not to long ago." Danny lied. All the suitors just glared at Danny.

"Danny we've got a problem." Danny's uncle. Danny seemed to understand as he took look outside. "3 vans that can fit 6 about 12 thugs in total." I heard Danny's uncle say. Thugs are we going to get attacked? "GET DOWN" Danny said with authority. Everyone ducked seconds before a explosion ripped through out the air.

 **Danny: So I will be fighting thugs? AND OWWWWW!**

 **Author: Yep, later on you will be fighting ghost and humans at the same time.**

 **Danny: Will get a break**

 **Author: Actually Yeah you will. I know this is a filler chapter but it sets up something awesome. Well see y'all later**


	5. Chapter 5 Phantom's new power

**Author: Sorry Guys if I'm just flooding you guys with content but I just have way to much time on my hands so here come's a another one.**

 **Danny: I just got out of the shower and your throwing me directly into a fight**

 **Author: Yep**

 **Danny: Shoot**

 **Author: let the show go on**

Chapter Five Phantom's new powers

Third person POV

As soon as the explosion took place several people charged through the front doors. As soon as the first man stepped through the door John pulled a pistol that had tranquilizer darts for ammo. Danny pulled out the carrying case of the reversal blade pressed a button and the blade popped out. "Get the Girl" A gruff voice yelled out. John pulled the trigger several times bringing several men in a few seconds. Danny grabbed sam by the hand rushed her out of the room.

As soon Danny got Sam to her room he relaxed. "What the heck is going on Danny" Sam yelled. "A group of thugs who target rich people, and who are currently trying to kidnap you." Danny replied.

Back in the living room John Was wrestling with a Extremely strong thug, Three more thug rushed past John to get Sam. "Stimulus please" John asked. "Stimulus? I will give you-Ahhh" The thug said as his hand bent to John's suddenly increased strength. "Not from you" John said annoyed "From me" Turbo finished as he popped up. John punched him in the face to knock him out. The rest of the thugs who where not knocked out ran at the sight of the big man brought with a single hand.

The three thugs who went to kidnap sam rushed to her room only to find it empty. Danny while invisible struck all three of them in the head knocking them out.

John's POV

I still feel the rush of the activation of the serum. It has been awhile since the activation of my serum. "Who the heck are you" Gerald asked. Almost all of the guest fainted in shear fright. "Ask the Police" I replied. After pilling the knocked out thugs in a corner. "I did not think you where that good!" Danny exclaimed behind me. "Meh, I handled worse" I said nonchalantly. Soon the cops came to at a 911 call. "Agent Alpha, nice work there, to bad you retired." sergeant Leon said. I just nodded.

"So what are we going to do for housing for me, because I think parent would want to revamp the house mainly the security" Sam asked. I think they would considering that these thugs where able to get close to the house. "Why not stay at the Fentons" An elderly voice suggested. Sam looked behind smiled and hugged the elderly lady. It took me second to recognize her as a lady who played poker agent me during a con for the CIA. "You still good at poker ?." I asked. she just smiled. She just smiled.

After moving some Sam's stuff to Danny's room And moving Danny to the Opcenter we had dinner. "I think you have a better standing with Sam's parents because help save they're daughter." I said. Danny and sam just blushed.

The next Danny was felt deadly hot. "Danny how you surviving you are, you know what never mind." I stopped my self. Even though I've seen strange things this takes the cake.

Danny's POV

I feel like I'm melting but, it is the same way my ice power were coming on. "Let's go to clockwork he may know a way to help me." I suggested. Sam nodded and uncle just raised his eyebrows but he shrugged and stayed with me. After a few months we were in the ghost zone. uncle looked like he was not to surprised to see what it looked like. It was quiet on the way to clockwork. When we got inside clockwork's tower I heard a familiar voice " let's go greet them" It said

Two ghost came to greet them Frostbite, and Clockwork. uncle seemed unfazed by this run of events. "Great one take this, it is a cooling crystal made to withstand very high temperatures" Frostbite said as he handed me a crystal. As soon I griped it my body felt much bette.

After resting a bit clockwork approached me . "New power?" I asked. "Pyrokinesis to be accurate " He replied. After what felt like awhile Clockwork came back with a blacksmith ghost. This is Hephaestus, he will be teaching how to mastered your new power.

John's POV

I was impressed that clockwork could put up with the constant ticking. "You interested to what the future holds for you?" Clockwork asked. "No, I believe to live out the future because there are things mortals should not know." I replied. He smiled at me knowingly.

After a long while Danny came out smiling. "What's new?" I asked. He held out his hand and flame came to life. I just smiled in how easier things would be. After saying good bye to Clockwork and the yeti ghost Frostbite. We just went on the with the day like nothing happened. "Danny, Sam i have question for the both of you." I asked after finishing my pizza. They looked at with a rise eyebrow. I pull out two needles. " I want to what see what does exposure to ectoplasm to a person and what does it have when ectoplasm is in the body, also Danny i need it your blood in your ghost mode." I explained. They agreed to it and pulled some blood from the both of them and some from Danny as Phantom

When I put human Danny's blood into the microscope I spotted ectoplasm. After some testing I found that the ectoplasm enforced all aspect of a cell. It also acts as a white blood cell. It was a similar situation only in stead of blood plasma it was ectoplasm that took up most of the blood.

When I got to Sam's blood I had to take a double take I could not believe what I was seeing. In her blood was something I did not expect. How am I going to explain this. Things where simpler as a Jaeger.

 **Danny: Are you going to tell me what he found.**

 **John: Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Author: How did you find us**

 **John: The door was open and I was wondering what was inside**

 **Author: I'm going have to talk to editor about this. Well anyway guys See y'all later**


	6. Chapter 6 A new Phantom

**author: zzzzzzzz**

 **Danny: Shadow *Pokes***

 **John: Let sleeping authors lie unless, you want they're full wrath**

 **Danny: *gulp* well, here comes the next chapter**

 **author: *snort* let the show go on *mumbles***

Chapter 6 A new Phantom

John's POV

They are gonna kill me. I have to ask Danny if there was any chance if there was any other type of mind control that would inject materials into peoples body.

"Danny can ghosts control peoples mind by another methods than overshadowing?" I asked "Yeah there is a ghost who could control people through a vine, why?" He asked. "Because I want to work on ways to deter mind control." I lied. Soon Sam came down and left with Danny on they're date.

Danny's POV

When we got to the park we found a bench that had a great view of the park as a whole. " So how are you settling in?" I asked. "not to bad, I got everything settled down." she answered. I smiled and kissed her. "Hey Fenton!" Shouted a voice. As soon that happened my ghost sense went off. Dash looked pissed when he approached me. He got hit by a beam of ecto energy. "I will have your pelt Phantom" Skulker yelled. People started screaming and running. First, eww second, I am not Phantom but, we can take you down." I said.

I put on the gloves that uncle and tucker made on. I pulled out the scythe in concealment mode. Skulker laughed. "Are you going to take me down as a human?" he said laughing. I simply grind as i Pressed the on the cylinder expanding in into a staff as tall as me. As soon it got to it's full length a blade made up of green ecto energy popped up. Skulker's smile turned into a frown at the sight of the blade.

Third person POV

Sam had also had revealed her weapon. Skulker came closer as he fired laser at Sam and Danny with they promptly dodged. Danny threw his scythe which struck skulker in his arm which it amputated which also destroyed his jet pack. The scythe few around back to Danny which he caught expertly. Sam charged poised to strike. Skulker raised his arm to block the attack but it sliced through the arm like a hot knife through butter. Skulker tried to headbutt Sam but she dodged it. Danny jumped at and beheaded skulker.

People screamed thinking Danny killed skulker. The true form of skulker wormed out of the helmet. When he got out he got a good look at the duo which scared him. He was quickly sucked into the thermos which oddly he was grateful for.

Vlad's POV

What the heck just happened. Daniel and his girlfriend just took down skulker as humans no Danny phantom included. if only he knew who made those weapons but, someone or something has been destroying the cameras. Maybe I should make visit.

John's POV

I smiled as the events on the new unfold. " This is lance thunder and behind me was a fight between a ghost and two teens identified as Danny Fenton and Samantha Mason.' he said. Lancer is so dead. "Apparently they were able to defeat the ghost

The camera approached Danny and Sam who were kissing at the time. "We would like ask you two some questions." Lance yelled. Danny raised an eye and threw something on the ground. Smoke popped up around them and when the smoke cleared reveling that there was nothing.

I hear something behind me. I looked me and it was Tucker. He was about to say smoothing when Danny and Sam phased through the floor in front of him.

"Did you like the gloves" I asked. Both of them.

Danny's POV

A few days past with a few ghost attacks with either we attacked as humans or as phantom depending on the situation

Me and sam was at the park again. We were making out until my ghost senses went off. Sam broke the kiss when she felt the ghost sense in her mouth. "Sorry ghost senses." I apologized. "Actually It felt knida good" She whispered. Vlad, Ember, and skulker appeared. "Hello Daniel I hope you enjoyed your date but I have to interrupt." Vlad said.

Before I can say anything all of them shot a ghost ray at me. Before I can move Sam pushed me out of the way. The rays hit her. Normally wouldn't hurt living people as much it would harm me but, she was screaming in pain.

I rushed over Sam to check on her. When i checked her heartbeat but, there was none. My vision went red. I transformed into Phantom

Vlad's POV

Daniel looked murderous. I wasn't expecting Samantha taking the hit but, now I regret attacking now. Danny fired a fireball at me with hit m, when he leaned to do THAT. He fired a volley of freeze rays hitting all the ghost in the area besides me.

Daniel flew at me full force. He pummeled me so fast I couldn't retaliate. When he stopped I flew away as fast as possible. I knew if I stayed Daniel would almost kill me.

Danny's POV

I lied down next so Sam's Body trying to figured out what just happened. I heard a cough next to me. Sam pushed her self up. "What happened?" She said. I hugged her tightly while crying. " I thought lost you." I said. I pulled away I held her face.

I felt her heartbeat but it was strongly slower than a normal heart beat. I looked at her confused. She went intangible. She looked beyond surprised. She became tangible again. I was speechless. I was able to make a sentence. " Sam I think that just proved that you are a halfa."

 **Danny: O.O**

 **John: Please review it would be helpful to hear what guys think of this. Shadow will not be able to post for the next week.**

 **Danny: *fires ghost ray at shadow***

 **Author: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sam Phantom's training

**Danny: Can I come out now**

 **Author: NO**

 **John: I warned you**

 **Author: Anyways I wanted to say to guys to please fav and review but regardless let the show go on**

Chapter 7 Samantha Phantom's training

Sam's POV

My mind was still reeling from the shock but, finding out I am a halfa is to much. "I guess Skulker will be after both of our pelts." Danny joked. I smiled at the jab. "Danny, Sam are you guys okay?" Tucker yelled as Him and Danny's uncle rushed towards us. "yeah were are okay" I responded. " Yeah, the only problem is that both of you are half dead." He said. We all stared at him. How did he know that I'm a halfa?

After we got back to the Fenton works we turned to Danny's uncle. "How did you know." I asked. Tucker stared at me. "He wasn't lying?" He asked Me and Danny shook our heads. There are thousands of nano bots on my eye which can not be hacked or short circuited, which forms a screen above my eyes. I upgraded it to show ectoplasm signatures." He replied. "Danny i think you should train her to control her powers" He said. Danny grabbed my hand "this gonna be interesting" He said

The next day Danny's parents came home. john why is Sam here this early." Danny's mom asked. There was a attack during her birthday at her house so her parents are revamping her house and she suggested staying with us." Danny's uncle replied

Danny's POV

We trained when ever we had extra time. Strangely no ghost attacked. "Alright we need to see if you can transform into a ghost form." I said. we were in the ghost zone we will not be spotted by humans. Sam consecrated and two green Halos appeared and reveled a a beautiful ghost Sam. Her body was covered in leaves just enough so it did not reveal to the point of indecency. That is the same costume that Undergrowth had you wear when you were under his control, not that i have a problem with it i this you look great in it.

After doing some more training we visited Frostbite. "I can believe the great one's mate is now also a halfa." frostbite said. We blushed at his comment. "That reminds me" I said remembering the second ring that uncle gave me. I pulled it out and sam immediately realized what it meant. " It should not show when you are human." I said. When Sam changed back the ring was gone.

After doing some more training we went back to our world with uncle waiting for us. He was in suit that i did not see before. We went over to an area were we could not seen for miles. "Try to immobilize me" He said. Vines erupted from the ground. Uncle was having trouble but he was holding his own. After awhile he was overpowered and immobilized.

A few days we were in the history class. "Today we are talking about the Salem witch trials one in particular." Uncle said. For the last few days we talked Phantom through history. I learned that I was made into a deity of hope because I defeated Vlad after he bested all of the monks which in turn somehow enchanted a sword with help defeat many evil would be tyrants. Uncle pulled out a diary and several drawings of Phantom

"here was a person who was said to be a witch. She was set up to burn. They set up blood blossoms to ward off sprits. soon after Phantom tried to rescue her but, was stopped by the blood blossoms." He said. He waited to the reactions from the students. The most surprising was Paulina has she had a evil glint in her eye. "Someone pushed him only to be saved by a teen who ate the blood blossom, After the blood blossom was eaten he grabbed the girl and the boy and disappeared, people speculated what could happened one of the more depressing theories is that he killed the boy and …" He finished. I shuttered of the though of people at actually thought he would do that.

John's POV

Some people have messed up minds. After a talking about could have been tall tails and talked about which rumor is closer to the truth. After leaving the school with the gang ghosts popped up every where. Danny seeing that noone could see transformed into Danny Phantom.

Third person POV

Danny flew into the center of the ghost ring. "Why are you all here" He asked. "We thought if we all teamed up on you we will defeat you" Skulker said with a smile. Every ghost charged him. Danny dogged and weaved but he got him few times. Alternating attacks he was bring down ghost slowly but he was losing strength fast. He landed on the ground tired.

"Had enough welp" Skulker said. "He may be out but i'm not."said a voice. Sam landed next to Danny "how are you fairing love" She asked. "i've been through worst" Danny replied. "I missed you dear" Danny said playing along. They quickly kissed. Sam broke the kiss and turned towards the ghost that were left. "Leave my mate alone" She yelled. Vines erupted from the ground. Skulker's suit was ripped off him. Many ghost got caught with the ghost vines.

The spectators just stared as phantom's mate wiped the playing field with ease. Soon all ghost that were captured were sucked into a Fenton thermos. Reporter surged forth to talk to the Phantoms. Sam was going to take off but Danny held her in place giving her a look to say that they need to anwser questions

Danny's POV

"Who are you" asked a reporter. "I am Samantha Phantom" Sam replied "why did you call Phantom your mate" another asked. I believe it coresponds with what humans call marriage" she answered. How long have you two been together. Since we were alive which I believe was during the Romans" I said. The questions went on simalrly to that.

We left before they could ask embarrassing questions.

Jack's POV

I just stared at the sight. A new ghost is bad enough but, the mate to Phantom this is really bad. I readied the Fenton bazooka but, they flew away. "Jack whats up" Said a voice. "I just missed a chance to rid the world of phantom but, he flew away." I replied. "You shouldn't judge phantom based on other ghost, in fact he was around for a long time and protected many people. Give phantom and his mate a chance Jack." John replied. I was about argue but, I stopped. John always seems to know more than me. I just went to the fire to get some fudge.

 **Danny: That was epic**

 **John: A bit of foreshadowing if you look at it in right angle**

 **Author: Okay that's enough. Anyways guys this is my first chapter back so be expecting more chapter's and maybe a new story**


	8. Chapter 8 The truce

**Author: Hey Guys and Galls heres anther chapter.** **Sorry for taking so long.**

 **John: Can you please let Danny out**

 **Author: I will, after the story. Let the show go on**

Chapter 8 The truce

Jack's POV

After eating a lot of fudge I contemplated John said. John when were younger was always right about these kind of things. "jack, what is wrong dear" Maddie asked. I must have been quiet for long time. " Nothing, I've thinking about John said about Phantom" I replied. "What did he say" she asked. "That we may be wrong about Phantom" I said.

John's POV

There was a email on my desktop. When I opened up the email there was a line of words. Alpha Omega Delta Epslion, Mes Meta. To others this is just random string of words but to me and other of the CIA. "Turbo, contact Beta on line presto." I ordered. "Yes sir." Turbo replied. "-ow beta but, it's just not the same. I want to try to convince Alpha to come back" Said a voice. I smiled. The voice was Delta, the communications expert of the team. "You know he will won't come out of retirement without a good reason." Beta said

"Miss me Delta?" I asked. "AHHH" Delta yelled. I'm glad that she used a volume program to prevent our ear drums from being busted. "Beta, sorry to cut this short but why do you want talk about your second in command, my clone."

Tucker's POV

Danny's uncle has some serious hardware. The kind of hardware he has is the same kind of hardware I saw while trying to hack a suspicious part of the CIA. When i was going try to break the first layer of encryption I ran into a nasty virus that I had to focus on to eliminate to prevent my PDA's data being copied. Who ever designed this fire wall went out.

Maddie's POV

i can not believe what Jack just proposed. A truce with Phantom is crazy. I went through tapes that Vlad allowed me to have. As went through the tapes to remind of what wrongs phantoms committed but, as I went through the tapes I noticed that Phantom that with most of wrongs Phantom had different eye colors and even the mayor had different eye color. The more I think about it the more the talk with Phantom seemed more appealing \\.

After thinking it over I decided to go along with Jack's plan after all.

Danny's POV

After escaping the reporters I said goodbye to Sam and met with Hephaestus at his forge to practice my fire abilities. "You ready ready Phantom?" He asked. "Yep" I replied. I practiced the basics before moving on the complacated while working on a fire form when clockwork came in. "I want to ell you some things Danny."

I followed Clockwork into his tower. "What do you want to tell me clockwork?" I asked. First, your life will change even more than it has, your uncle will play a key role in not yours but also your friends survival. second you can make a lair in Amity park, Third and most importantly you are the ghost king." He said. I just stared at him. " How am I the ghost king!?" I yelled. "When you defeated Pariah you gained the throne with out anyone knowing because it has never happened before, and when he was deafened before he had been defeated by a group of ghosts, not one ghost." He said

I left after he explained several other things and went back home.

Valerie's POV

I just under stand. The teens that fought the ghost seemed to everything about them but, They have never been seen in Amity park before. The weapons are also interesting, they are able to cut through ghost with ease. I have to talk to Danny about this, he may know something about them.

Maddie's POV

After figureing out a way to get Phantom's attention we opened the Ghost Portal long enough A ghost came through and left. Phantom quickly took care of the ghost when we got outside. "Phantom we want to talk to you." I yelled. he stopped and carefully landed "What do you want to talk about , Fenton" He asked. "A truce." Jack said. Phantom smiled. "A truce, either you have gone mad, or you have come to your senses?" Phantom said.

After explain the truce to him,he sat down on a near by bench, So what do you want to know first?" He asked. "How do Ghost possess people?" I asked. "the technique is called overshadowing ghost enter peoples body by going intangible, there is a way to tell if some one is overshadowed the colors of they're eyes change." He said. After explaining more about the ghost and the Ghost Zone he flew away. " What do you think he does after he leaves." I ask Jack. "I bet he eats fudge!"

 **Danny: Really**

 **Author: Yes really, anyways guys I'm planning to start another** **story and it's about Harry Potter.**

 **John and Danny: And were not included.**

 **Author: And don't worry guys, I think I can keep posting both stories at a good pace. I hope I can at least**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Sorry that I have not posted as much and that it took months.**

 **Danny:I'm not**

 **Author: *Glares* Anyways let the show go on.**

 **Chapter 9 The team**

John's POV

A few days past with the truce in place, not only has it got easier for Danny it has given my brother and his wife a new perspective on things.

On the way to Casper we met up with Sam who just moved back into her house. "How's the new upgrades to your house?" I asked. When I was still part of the CIA some of the security was often bought by rich people so I wouldn't be surprised to see some familiar tech. " Supposedly the security came from the CIA" She replied. Figures

The day was ghost free for the most part. When I was exiting the school I noticed a bush looked slightly bigger. "Nice try Jhonthin" I said. A man in his early twentys walked out of the brush. "I can never hide from you can I" He said. "And neither can Delta" I added. A women of a simaler age of Jhonthin came out. "Why do you have to ruin the fun, Alpha" She said with a pout. I turned serious. "Is this a social call or is it drag me back to the Jeagers?" I said with a little venom in my voice. "Only a social call. Can't we know what our former leader is up to" Jonathan asked with a smirk. "I guess so." I say. Two other agents join us on the way back to the house.

Danny's POV

Soon after school ended box Ghost attacked again. He was quickly dealt with. When I got home there was several people outside the house with John. "Hey uncle who are these people" I asked. "They're my team from when I was part of the CIA" John explains.

When everyone gets into the house the agents look at the house suspiciously. John then says something i a unknown language and they calmed down. "So what have you guys being doing after I left?" John asks. "The usual, assassinating extremely dangers terrorists, dismantling possible rebels in ally countries, you know the usual." The guy opposite of John says casually. Sam stares at the group. "Why do you say that casual, I mean there can't be that many Rebels and terrorists out there." Sam says. The guy laughs "Girl, we deal with shadows of our world. There are many Rebels and terrorist out there and we are the ones hunting them down" He says.

John smacks his forehead. "Shoot, i forgot to introduce you guys." John says loudly. He looks at the group having a silent conversation. John then rolls his eyes and turns to us. "Sam, Danny, Tucker. This is Beta, my former second in command" John points to the guy across from him, He is a buff African American, with a military hair cut,green t shirt, grey cargo shorts with black combat boots. "Gamma, heavy weapons " He points to caucasian guy with a pony tail. He is wearing something similar to beta. I then recognized that the term is all wearing something similar to each other besides John. "Delta, communications" He then points to a pretty blond woman. She looks at John with a bit wanting. "and Epsilon, infiltration" the last person is a tan woman that is keeping a close eye on the surroundings.

I also noticed they all had a watch or a wrist bands on the right arm. "Do you all have AIs?" I ask. Delta, Gamma, and Epsilon stared at me. Beta just looked at John as well as Delta. "He has the right to know." John says shrugging . Epsilon glares John. "Your just a civi, you don't decide who knows and who doesn't." Epsilon sits up and looks ready to fight. Her veins glowed a little bit similar to the of John's but only little bit dimmer. "May I remind which one of us got the deadlier formula." John says also sitting up ready for a fight, veins glowing.

They stare at each other of a few minutes and then Epsilon sat down angrily muttering "Damm, scientists why did they give him formula 0". John sits back down satisfied. "Every Jeager is matched with an AI" John answers. Sam then has confused look on his face. "Wait, why are you guys going by the Greek alphabet instead of your real names." Sam asks.

"Active agents always go by they're code names." Beta says. "So what have you been doing since you let?" Beta asks. "I've been in the archeology field, then recently I took up teaching." John responds. "Any P artifacts?" Delta asks. "A few, not a lot but enough to reinforce the shield." John says. They then go into a trading stories that happened to them one the years. "By the way, hows Meta?" John asks. "He's over in Paris right now locking down on a terrorist cell." Gamma says. "who's Meta?" I ask. John looks at Danny with amusement. "My clone." He states.

 **Author: What you guys think. Sorry for the GREAT delay. Review!**


	10. Testing

**Author: Sorry for the break.**

 **Danny: You could not work on the other fics**

 **Author: Shut up, Do the Disclaimer**

 **Danny: Shadow does not own anything besides ,my uncle and the Jeagers**

Paris

Third person POV

"Avez-vous entendu que" (did you hear that?) A thug asked his buddy. "non." (no) He said. The first thug faced another direction. " I aurais jurie i quelque chose (i though i heard something). When he turned around his buddy down with a dart in his neck. Before he was able to do anything a dart pierced his neck.

A person in a suit lands in the middle of the two unconscious thugs. They opened the door. There was a whole mess of thugs a milling around with a weapon of some sort. A timer started on his wrist. They took out a pistol and fired several darts. Thugs fell fell left and right. After taking care of the guards on the rafters they jumped down.

"quelle?! Attrape les!" (What?! Get them!) A man yelled. Thugs charged at them. The suited person dogged bullets like they were slowly moving. "Bakas" The suit said. They then pulled out a sword. "This will be a slaughter." The suit said menacingly.

They were right. The conscious thugs were slashed into bit except fo the leaader who was tied up and unconscious. "Cell neutralized. Ready for evac" They said. "Okay Agent Meta. ETA 20 minutes" The guy on the other side said.

"Come on out, i know your their" Meta said not turning around. A young girl, Danielle walked out from her hiding spot. "how did you know?" She asked. "Even though you were invisible you reek of death." He said. "What about the people you just killed? And why are you not curious why a minor is not freaking out about what you just did " Danielle asked.

Meta shrugged. "I've seen many strange things in my short life." He said. Danielle looked at him confused. "You're the same way, a clone."

Danny's POV

"remind be again why you have me hooked up to a carmatron." I asked. "In the future we might have to got to high end events, Using this, you will learn all the etiquette you will ever need to know" John said. Information started flying in front of me.

After processing all the information John pulled out an ancient looking rod. "before we go any farther i have to explain something." He said. "Not only am I a Jeager, I'm also known as an artifact hunter, people who can find and use artifacts that hold magical power." John explained.

"so you have go around collecting artifacts to increase your power?" I asked with a raised brow. John laughed. "No, they often found me. Anyways, what we will be practicing is resisting mind control." He said.

I nodded. "From what i can tell you have to worry about two factors you have to worry about, Pure will and your humanity." He said. "humanity?" i asked. John nodded. "Since you are half ghost, i guess someone will try to dull it so you'll become a blood thirsty. I'm protected by one my artifacts." John said.

As soon he started testing me i went through pain and pleasure to put mind to the test and i didn't scum. "Something else i just thought of." John said. "You do have anchors. Your family and friends." He said. "anchors are what keep you grounded." John explained.

When we got to the humanity bit, I had a lot more trouble.

Ghost Zone

Third Person POV

"I trust you to complete your mission." An observer asked Clockwork. "Have i failed you once." Clockwork asked sarcastically. The observer left with his buddies. "They are really are fools, aren't they." Asked a voice. "Very much so Cause." Clockwork agreed shifting into his middle age form.

A woman with crystal like hair walked out of the Shadows. She walked right next to clockwork. "You want me to fix the problem?" Cause asked. "That would be nice, plus you are better doing it quietly than me." Clockwork said. "Yes, you always liked the direct approach." Cause said laughing.

Clockwork just shook his head smiling. "Well see you Work." She said walking behind a grandfather clock. Clockwork then turned to one of the screens. "Everything as it should be. Well as close as it gets." He said. A nearby Fenton Thermos shook a little before being covered in a Sickly green light. The thermos then turned black a diamond like substance covered it completely.

"Thank you Meddler magic." He said laughed

Paris

Third person POV

"So whats going to happen now?" Danielle asked. "For now, you'll be staying at the base located here." Meta said "And you" Danielle asked. "To finish a long over due job." Meta said

 **Author: There you have it.**

 **Danny: What is beta doing?**

 **Author: Find out later. Later guys**


End file.
